My Bloody Valentine Revisited
by torridreamz
Summary: AKA Dean's Supernatural Movie. This is my alt end, so you really should see the movie before reading. If you love Hurt, Limp, Angsty Dean this is your fic. Tag for major Jensen/Dean/Tom/Ethan *long story please ask* butt kicking. Cause he is lickable.
1. Chapter 1

"Sarah, you have to believe me Axel is capable of things you can't even imagine. Just let me show you the house. His Father's old place, you have to listen to me, he's dangerous."

Sarah wanted to believe him, her heart screamed for her to trust him, the way she had ten years ago before Tommy Hannigan had left Harmony, and the horror, the murders and her all behind. But it had been Axel that had been there for her then, in the aftermath of the bloody Valentine's day tunnel five killings. Tom had fled the town, leaving his friends, his family, everything behind him and she had found herself picking up the pieces of that tragic night alone; until Axel had taken her hand and soothed her heart and been the man she had needed him to be. And she didn't blame Tom, she could only imagine the hell he had suffered just in those moments between being struck a glancing blow by the pickax and finding himself covered in Harry's blood after the sheriff had blasted a hole through his back and out his chest....

She had suffered from nightmares for months, and her life had not been in as much jeopardy as his had. She also did not carry around the guilt that Tom did in regards to the original mining accident that had been attributed to him forgetting to bleed the methane lines.

So while she didn't blame him and while the sight of him alone brought back memories both sweet and terrible she hadn't managed to forgive him either. Nor had she forgotten the man Axel had turned out to be, before Megan...before they had lost their way together.

Her phone rang and she answered it, trying all she could to give Axel the answers he needed without cluing Tommy in on who she was really speaking to on the phone.

"That was my Mother. Tom you need to take me home Noah isn't feeling well. I have a son to take care of, please turn the truck around now."

She tried to remain calm, but she was feeling anything but...Tom had been in an institution for seven years. Seven years he had spent locked up trying to deal with the events of a decade ago, and while she understood why he would need professional help in that kind of environment; she still could not easily put aside the fact that it was his return to Harmony that had heralded the murders.

Irene was dead, Megan was dead, Ben was dead...people they had known from childhood, from high school, all their lives were dead and there was a very real chance that Tom...her Tom was the one responsible for it.

"Sarah listen to me. Axel is not who you think he is. I'll take you back to Noah, I promise just as soon as you see this, but please for your own sake you have to trust me."

And she argued a bit more in defense of her need to see to her son, but Tom wans;t listening and her logic and reason fell on deaf ears. All the while she could not get Axel's voice out of her head, he had sounded just as sincere as Tom when he had told her what he knew of the man sitting next to her and how dangerous, how sick and twisted he had to be.

That was when she took the wheel of the Bronco and gave it a sharp tug, taking control of the vehicle from Tom; even though she would have none herself. Anything to stop him, anything to get away from him..and the truck careened across the quiet road, spinning as Tom screamed for her to let go of the wheel, as he tried to push at her hands and shoulder her away so he could stop them from wrecking, or rolling the truck. They hit the shoulder of the road and a tree branch the size of a man's leg shattered the windshield and went through the cab of the truck and all the way out the back window. When she could she pushed her door open and pulled and pushed and fell out of the truck onto the ground beside it with a yelp of pain. She didn't have time to inventory her injuries, she could only trust and hope that her legs could carry her as she got them beneath herself and lunged into the woods on the side of the road. She had scampered through these same woods as a child, as a teenager, her entire life. She knew exactly where she would need to go to meet Axel at his Dad's old place. If she could only make it there she would be safer for his protection.

She ran head long into the darkness, leaving Tom to pull himself out of the cab of the truck; head bleeding body bruised and possibly broken. He hadn't fared as well as she when the Bronco had left the road and he hit the ground on the passenger side of the truck with a scream.

Part of her very much wanted to run back to him, she knew that he was hurt and from the sounds of it badly. Part of her wanted to believe him, but with he and Axel both warning her in different directions she didn't know who to believe, she didn't know what to believe, she only knew she needed to get away for her own sake. Even if that meant leaving the love of her life screaming and injured on the road side.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah ran, she ran for her life, through the brush and the twigs that snapped and scratched at her face; headless of his agonized screams behind her she ran for the house. She found the key tot he lock on the door where Axel always hid it and fumbled only momentarily with the lock before getting the door open and just about falling inside. The room was illuminated by the moonlight through the newspaper covered widow and a dingy old mattress lay on the floor...she didn't have to read the card that laid on top of the velveteen covered box of discarded candies to know who it came from; but she found herself reaching for it regardless.

"To My Axel...Be Mine 4 Ever."

It was the same thing that had been written above Megan's mutilated body in the alley behind Mercer's and seeing it in the girls handwriting made a ball of sick, stomach wrenching terror form in her belly and rise up to her throat blocking off the oxygen and leaving her gasping even though she had just caught her breath from the run.

She dropped the card and the lid of the box and inside the heart shaped top was the picture snapped of her and Tom, ten years ago before they had walked into Tunnel No. 5, before their lives both together and alone had changed forever.

"Oh my God...No...Axel...No..."

She stumbled back from the lovers nest and staggered into the kitchen, looking through drawers and cabinets for a weapon, but the knives she found would do nothing against Harry's...no Axel's weapon of choice.

Her mind raced...she had to get out of here..Axel knew she would be here, damn it he had sent her here...and Tom...Tom was laying on the side of the road dying for all she had known and she had left him there. She opened a cupboard and out poured about three hundred Valentine's day hearts filled with candy...she let out a scream as they clattered to her feet but that yell was nothing compared to the one that erupted form her lips when less than a moment later the Miner...her husband was swinging an ax at her head...

He had passed out on the side of the road; blood streaming from his head; pounding in his ears; his left leg throbbing and burning with pain..he had tried to move only once and the agony that laced it's way up the possibly broken limb had sucked the breath right out of his lungs.

When he came to again, he was surrounded by little but darkness; only a scattered few bulbs hanging by thin electrical lines illuminated the tunnel. But still Tom knew exactly where he was..how could he ever forget? There was no forgetting when a monster, a madman had chased his every footstep for ten long years, until finally the thoughts of being rid of the specter had brought him back to Harmony to sale the mines, to be done with it all for good. That was until he had seen Sarah again...Sarah...when he thought he didn't have a single decent memory of home he thought of her and he remembered how much they had been in love before the Valentine's night that had destroyed everything.

Sarah? Where was she? She had run for..the house...she was meeting Axel at the the cabin. He had to stop her...He pushed himself up to sitting from here he was slumped against the wall and dragged his now numb leg behind him. It hurt, and he knew he was injured, but if he was careful, if he moved slowly he thought he could get it under him. He used the rough wall to pull himself to his feet. Keeping all his weight on his left side before he tried to test the left with even an ounce. That first step was excruciating and he had to bite his tongue hard to keep from screaming as pain shot up the leg from just below his knee. He hugged the wall, limping heavily, half dragging the abused leg behind him.

If he was here then someone had brought him here; and for a reason. Just like they had lead him down here before to kill Red; and locked him the the control cage...Axel, Axel had to have found him by the road and brought him here...and just when he was beginning to put the pieces together he heard her screaming.

"Axel, just stay away from me...Do you understand? I just want you to back off and stay away from me."

"Sarah listen to me. I don't want to hurt you, I love you. It's Tom..Sarah it's Tom. He's sick he set this all up he wants you to believe it's me...but Sarah it's not me...I've been working for 72 straight hours, how can it be me?"

He sounded so calm so controlled and even tempered. If Tom didn't know better he might have believed him. But that would mean that he was the killer and that just wasn't so. With his leg just barely holding his weight he staggered out into the corridor behind Sarah; weaponless and wounded he held his hands up in some form of surrender.

"Sarah..." His voiced hissed from between pain gritted teeth."Sarah, don't listen to him. I would never hurt you and I haven't killed anyone." He took a step toward her, his eyes pleading, oblivious to the draw gun in Axel's hand, just wanting to get to her...he had to make her believe him. Her eyes darted from his face and then to Axel's and he knew she doubted them both.

"Sarah, please..."

He begged her to listen to him, and took another agonizing step but his leg just wouldn't hold and it buckled under him as he moved away form the wall. He just managed to hop back and his shoulders hit the rough worked stone his face going white and eyes squeezed shut as a sharp stabbing emanated form just below his knee and he was sure he felt the bone crack just a little more than it already had been.

"Tom!?"

She moved to steady him as he slumped back, pale and shaking with pain.

"My leg...I hurt my leg when we crashed..."

She turned to Axel; she fully believed that Tom was telling the truth, the screams she had heard from the truck; and the pain etched in his pale blood streaked face told her clearly that he was hurt. Which meant that he couldn't possibly have chased her all the way down here from the cabin.

"Tom...Tommy...how did you get down here from the road?"

She ran her hand over his face pushing back spiky dirty blond hair with her palm.

"I don't..I don't know...I passed out on the road, you ran off and I crawled out of the Bronco and I passed out."

He felt sick, and shaky, his head was spinning and his eyes wouldn't focus. Although when she said his name he tried, he tried as hard as he could to clear his mind and his vision and just see her face.

"This is crazy. Sarah he's faking for God's sake. He's not hurt. He knows these mines, he chased you down here..and I saw you...so I followed...Sarah get away from him, before he kills you. Step away and let me shoot him...I won't kill him Sarah, I promise...we'll carry him out of here and he'll stand trial for all he has done...I'm not a murderer, he is..."

She moved back from Tom, but not far enough that Axel got a clean shot and her husband fumed with rage and disbelief that she would continue to protect a killer, a cold blooded maniac like Hannigan. He lowered his gun, he couldn't point it at Sarah he had never intended to hurt her. He had only wanted to protect her, couldn't she see that? How could she be so blind in regards to a man that had abandoned her ten damn years ago?

That was when Tom had a desperate lunge for Axel and shoved his arm up and wide and slammed his hand against the rock wall until the gun flew from it and scattered across the floor. Sarah was pushed roughly to the side during the fray and by the time she got her bearings the men, both men she loved were on the ground trading blows. Tom was getting in some hits, but already bleeding and wounded form the wreck, Axel was getting the better of him.

Sarah scrambled for the gun and finding her feet she stood over them and pointed it at them both.

"STOP! Now both of you stop..."


	3. Chapter 3

Tom looked up first when she screamed for them to stop. And in reward he got sucker punched right in the jaw; the blow sent him sprawling on his back but Sarah was then pointing the gun directly at Axel so that ended the fight.

"Did you find the card? The box with our picture in it?"

Tom asked her as he cuffed the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. He had told her that he had found proof of Axel's guilt in the cabin, evidence she needed to see to understand just what the man she knew as her husband was capable of.

"He wrote the same words in Megan's blood on the wall in the alley. You have got to believe me."

"Tom, how did you know that Megan is dead?"

"What do you mean how did I know, you told me Sarah...you must have told me."

But even as he spoke the words he didn't sound so sure of them himself. She had to have told him though, how else could he have known? His head...he pressed his hand to his head and fresh blood was coursing from the wound again.

"I didn't tell you anything. I didn't tell you she was dead and I never told you what was written. You killed her...I believed you and you killed her...you killed them all."

"Sarah, I didn't kill anyone. Please, Put the gun down I didn't do this, I swear I didn't do this."

"Shoot him. Just shoot him Sarah how much more proof do you need?"

Both men were making their way to their feet; Axel was a little faster, a bit less worse for the wear but Tom was both desperate and determined. So he made up in spirit for what his body was lacking in strength.

Sarah moved slowly toward Axel, but only a step before her eyes sought out Tom's and she saw the pure agony in his gaze; she could see his leg was buckled now; he couldn't put weight on it at all and the only thing keeping him on his feet was the gas tanks he was using to climb to his feet.

There had to be another explanation for this...it couldn't be Tom, but then how did he know about Megan...She turned the gun on Axel, and then back on Tom and stood there shaking and confused and near to sobbing.

"Listen to me, shoot us both. Shoot us both and get out of here. Take the gun and run, call the police...it's the only way for you to be sure. It's the only way Sarah."

Axel had his hands up and stood his ground. She looked at him disbelieving what he was saying. How could he think she would shoot either of them?

"No...please...please just let me think...give me a minute to think."

She lowered the barrel then and Axel was the one that lunged for it. He pushed her aside and stepped in front of her protectively, pointing the gun at Tom and firing.

At the same moment Tom's hand fell to the handle of the blood covered ax and he grabbed it and swung as Axel fired, planting it deep into the man's stomach before falling back.

Not thinking about the methane tanks behind the man as he aimed and put a bullet through his side and out his back. Tom barely had a second to react to the shot when the tanks exploded behind him in a fireball that sent him flying as the tunnel partially collapsed around the three of them.


	4. Chapter 4

She lowered the barrel then and Axel was the one that lunged for it. He pushed her aside and stepped in front of her protectively, pointing the gun at Tom and firing.

At the same moment Tom's hand fell to the handle of the blood covered ax and he grabbed it and swung as Axel fired, planting it deep into the man's stomach before falling back.

Not thinking about the methane tanks behind the man; Axel and put a bullet through Tom's side and out his back. Tom barely had a second to react to the shot when the tanks exploded behind him in a fireball that sent him flying as the tunnel partially collapsed around the three of them.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel and within that light were voices. Axel leaned heavily upon Sarah; his left arm draped over her shoulders; his right arm tight across his stomach, trying to keep pressure on the seeping wound. With each step his boots dragged heavier. Both of them were battered and bruised, bloodied and exhausted. Axel was loosing more blood every second and she didn't think he was going to make it, that they were going to make it to the end of Tunnel Five. Sheer grit and determination kept her moving forward; his weight increasing as she half dragged him along; whispering words of encouragement and faith into his ear even as his eyes tried to close.

"Come on Axel. You did it, we did it. He's dead; and this nightmare is finally over. Don't you dare give up on me now."

Sarah nearly wept for joy when she heard men approaching them.

"We're here...hurry we're here. We need help."

It seemed like an eternity was spent walking, and then suddenly the journey was over. Two men took Axel away from her and carried him out to a waiting ambulance. A state trooper wrapped a blanket over her shoulders and led her out from the tunnel and into the glaring lights and activity just outside. A number of fire trucks, police cruisers and emergency vehicles surrounded the mine offices and tunnels. Someone pressed a cup of hot strong coffee into her shaking hands as the the trooper; Officer Douglas, began to ask her questions.

"Sarah, where's is Tom Hannigan? We found his Bronco on the side of the road."

"Tom is down in the mines. He chased me down there, Axel found us and saved me...Tom's the killer. He murdered all those people."

"How did you get here tonight Sarah?"

"I was in the Bronco with Tom. Axel called me and told that Tom was dangerous and that I needed to get away from him. I tried to convince him to turn around and take me home. But he wouldn't listen. He just kept telling me that it was Axel, and that I had to see what was up at the cabin...Have you seen the cabin?"

"No Sarah, we haven't been to the cabin. But I will send someone there immediately. So you were in the Bronco with Tom when it crashed? And Axel was driving here in his cruiser."

"Yes, I grabbed the wheel and forced the truck off the road. And then I got out and ran for the cabin. Axel told me to meet him there; to get away from Tom."

"Sarah we found you here because we followed drag marks and footprints from the Bronco. If you ran from the truck after the accident, then who was dragged here. You said Axel followed you and Tom chased you?"

"Yes...I mean I was at the cabin and the Miner; Tom, found me there and chased me down into Tunnel Five. I lost him, and when I stopped Tom was there..and Axel was right behind me...I don't understand. What drag marks? The only other person at the accident was Tom...I could hear him screaming when I ran...I almost turned back..."

Sarah was becoming increasingly more agitated. Even with both her hands holding the cup it was still shaking in her grasp. She had gone from believing one man to trusting another so many times tonight it made her head spin. She felt dizzy and sick and Trooper Douglas was asking her questions but she couldn't hear him anymore. She was too busy trying to piece another possibility together in her mind.

"I ran from the accident. I left Tom in the Bronco, and I could hear him screaming. He sounded like he was in pain. I ran to the cabin, I found the candy box with the picture in it and all the damn Valentine hearts in the cupboard. The the Miner was there and he chased me down into the tunnel. Tom found me in the mine, Axel was there just a minute later. Tom told me his leg was hurt, he looked like he was really having trouble standing on it...I believed him until he said something about Megan being dead. He couldn't have known that...I had never told him...But if he really was hurt from the crash, and someone dragged him from the Bronco...if he was really hurt he couldn't have chased me...I don't know, I just don't know..."

She was sobbing then, the tears leaving streaks in the dirt that covered her cheeks. She stood up slowly, and the blanket fell from her shaking shoulders. What if Tom hadn't been lying, what if he hadn't killed anyone and it really had been Axel. Axel could have dragged Tom from the accident to the mines...he should have been at the cabin waiting for her...He could have...and if he had then she had just helped him shoot and kill...

"Oh God...No, God, No...Tom's inside! I have to find him!"

Sarah started to run toward the tunnel entrance but Officer Douglas caught her within just a few steps.

"We already have men down there Sarah. Half the tunnel is caved in from the explosion. They'll find him, and if...if he's alive they will do everything they can to help him."

Douglas called over his radio as he held the shaking, gasping woman against his chest.

"Officer Douglas to Dispatch...We have reason to believe that Axel Palmer is a suspect in the murders...He's being transported by Emergency Services...keep a guard on him...Yes we are considering him dangerous..."

Douglas tried to convince her that she should leave, that she needed to be looked at by the ambulance crew and taken to the hospital. But Sarah couldn't bring herself to walk away from where she stood. When they carried Tom out she would be there. If he was dead or alive, she would be there. She hadn't believed him, hadn't trusted him when she should have. She still wasn't certain who's story she believed. But there was a very real chance that she could have been wrong to put her trust in her husband. Now Tom could be dead and it was the least she could do to be there when they brought him out of the mine.

It went from suffocatingly hot to freezing cold so quickly. He couldn't breath...the world came crashing down all around him...and then Tom Hannigan felt absolutely nothing...

"Hey...hey I've got someone here. Alright now, you just hang in there...I need some help down here!"

Sarah had waited outside for nearly two hours; during which time they received word that Axel Palmer was in stable condition but had yet to regain consciousness. Officer Douglas was still trying to convince her that she should leave. But she knew that Noah was safe with her mother. And she knew that she needed to be here...

So when they carried Tom Hannigan out of Tunnel No. 5, Sarah Palmer was waiting for him. He was wounded and he was barely breathing. But they rushed him into a waiting ambulance and she climbed up into the back beside the gurney he was strapped too. He was alive, he had a chance.

When it was safe for her to take his hand; when she wouldn't be in the way of the people trying to help him, she would wrap her fingers around his.

"Tom, please hold on. Just stay with me. We deserve a chance."


End file.
